Somewhere Only We Know
by Ms. Chuckoholic
Summary: charah fan fic... takes place close to the beginning of chuck, slightly AU... trying to stick to the show as much as possible for this story. plz R&R totally Charah and totally AWESOME! 3
1. Wishing Well

**AN:** Just a fun story that takes place in the earlier part of Chuck.

I do not own chuck or anything or anyone else in this story

Enjoy! R and R please!

* * *

><p><em>"Like those soft little secrets that you tell, that you tell, when you think no one's listening, to well, well"- <em>Wishing well by The Airborne Toxic Event

Sarah woke up and unlike her lazy morning self; she shot out of bed and got straight to the shower. She took her normal 20-minute shower and shortened it to 5. After brushing her teeth and blow-drying her hair, she bounded downstairs to get a cup of Joe's blend coffee. _Mmmmm… how refreshing. _But of course, anything tasted good when anticipating a date with the gorgeous Chuck Bartowski. Sarah made a mental list of things she needed to accomplish during the day:

Laundry

Groceries

Lunch with Casey at Castle

Mission briefing with Beckman

Pick up dry-cleaning

Get ready

Go on date with Chuck!

She hurried upstairs and shoved all her clothes into the washing machine, not even measuring how much detergent she poured into the tray. Then, she ran out the door with her wallet, keys, and reusable grocery bag.

Before she knew it, it was already 5pm. She knew Chuck was getting her at 7, so she went to go get ready. She splashed her face, then grabbed all her make-up compacts and rushed to her vanity.

She stared at herself in the mirror. She truly felt beautiful in her turquoise dress and peach eye shadow. It was clear the date was only for cover purposes, but she somehow was still excited. It was such a wonder to her how someone like, well, like Chuck could make a super spy like her go nuts. She couldn't wait until she got to see him again, it was like he was a siren and she was a helpless lovesick sailor. _Well, this is probably the most normal it'll ever get for me… _she thought. She checked her watch. It was 6:55. Chuck was always early… it was just his thing. Sarah stared longingly at the door until a buzz interrupted her thoughts.

"Come on up!" she said into the buzzer. A few seconds later, a tall man was standing in her doorframe.

"I missed you!" He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a big hug. "Wow, you look… absolutely gorgeous!" And that was the understatement of the century. Sarah smiled, completely warm and at home in his arms. She never really felt not beautiful… or at least recently… but he made her heart leap into her mouth. She stared into his bedroom eyes, melting her and breaking all the granite walls she set up over the years.

"So, shall we?" Sarah asked.

"Of course! Your gonna LOVE what I have planned for you tonight!" He did a Bartowski eyebrow dance.

15 minutes later they were sitting in a small Chinese food place downtown. Sarah stared at Chuck eyes saying 'seriously?'.

"Oh, no worries Sarah, I have a surprise for you" Chuck stuck out his tongue. He pulled out her chair and pushed it in after she sat in it. Sarah playfully slugged him. "Ouch!" he held his arm faking a frown.

"So what's the surprise?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!" a waitress approached.

"Can I interest you in any drinks tonight? And are you ready to order or do you need some more time?"

"I will have a coke, and a Roy Rodger for the lady, and we'll split the sizzling shrimp and chow-mien." The waitress scribbled some things on her notepad and left the table. Chuck smiled at Sarah and grabbed her hand under the table.

"Bro!" A familiar voice yelled. Sarah turned around; sure enough, it was Devon and Ellie.

"Hey guys!" Chuck stood up and gave his sister and Devon a big hug.

"Hi!" Sarah just stood and waved. Sarah felt her heart get heavy and sink into the dark hole known as her chest. She now had proof it wasn't a date. Sarah felt like screaming, breaking into tears, and laughing at the same time. Only Chuck could make her emotional like this. Not even the sizzling shrimp could make her feel better. Chuck was both the poison and the antidote.

Sarah opened the door to her hotel and invited Chuck in.

"Look, Sarah I know you're upset. I'm really sorry I had to bring Ellie and Devon to our 'date', its just if I didn't, then we would be too much, well, too real." Sarah pushed him into the bathroom. She was furious.

"Don't you ever say we are not real! Do you understand Chuck? This is real!" She leaned forward and they shared a long kiss. Chuck's mouth was hanging. They shared another kiss, this time more passionate. He pushed her up against the counter and she took off her dress, hinting for him to take off his shirt. The spy part of her knew she had to resist him, but her heart knew Chuck was home. Sarah pulled away. "No telling Beckman," She said panting. She slid his pants off and her panties at the same time. They enjoyed a long love session. They both laid on the tile floor of the bathroom.

"This is the BEST date EVER!" Chuck said between breaths. He turned to the side and smiled at Sarah. Sarah knew Casey would probably be watching the cameras and wondering where both of them were, so she had to end whatever was going on then.

"I agree Chuck, but what do you think Casey is going to think if he sees both of us come out of the bathroom after 45 minutes huh? And what about Beckman too? We need to keep this night a secret. As much as it pains me to say this, Chuck, you have to leave," Sarah explained. "And Chuck, you can't just use the normal bathroom door, we need to find some way to get you out unseen. Before Sarah could think twice, Chuck was out the window. "Bye, Chuck"


	2. Grace Kelly

**A/N: **pleasantly surprised by how many people favorited and gave good reviews 4 the story… just wanted to say thanks I love you all! Xoxo… well on a slightly different note, I never knew how hard it is to find a good quote from good music that matches your story, so excuse me if my quotes aren't the best :P. R&R

I don't own Chuck or anything or anyone mentioned in this story

PS: this chap takes place more so during chuck vs. the seduction

"_I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet too, I could be purple I, I could be anything you like, gotta be green, gotta be mean, gotta be everything more, why don't you like me, why don't you like me…"-_Grace Kelly by MIKA

Chuck was still riding on the happiness of last night. What started off as a crappy cover night full of lies to not only Ellie and Devon, but Sarah too, ended up being possibly the greatest night of his life. He had his dream girl and nothing could tear them apart. He heard the signature marimba on the iPhone.

"Hi, uh Sarah, I've been meaning to call you all morning… That was the longest night, ever. I couldn't wait until I could hear your beautiful voice or your lovely face!"

"Hi, Chuck."

"Uh… so… what are you doing? Are you free later tonight?"

"Yeah, I think I'm free tonight, but briefing in castle in 5 minutes… see you there!" She hung up the phone. Chucks heart was racing. It was amazing how she could literally say only 'hi, chuck and just melt him down. He didn't know what this feeling was or why he felt it, the only thing he knew was no one else ever made him feel like this.

**That Evening *

Chuck walked up to Sarah's room of course with one rose and a bottle of very nice wine. He had seriously contemplated whether to go to see Sarah, she had been avoiding seeing and or talking to him all day. _Everything's fine, she's probably just on her period and PMSing or something…_ he thought. Boy, was he wrong.

He knocked on her door slowly.

"Hello? Sarah? It's me…" Suddenly the door swung open. His smiled slowly turned upside-down and he stood at the man in front of his eyes. "Chuck, wake up, wake up Chuck!" He whispered, and then pinched himself a few times. He had this dream before… many times in fact.

"Well well well, Chuck _Bartowski_ we meet again… never thought I would see you here," Bryce stared a him head to toe, evaluating him.

"Couldn't agree more," Chuck growled. He tried to keep his cool, but his heart was just torn out of his chest, and ripped up into shreds then thrown down the garbage chute. "Wha-What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? Why, is that rose and bottle of wine for me? Thanks Chuck!" He slapped him on the back. Sarah's face peeked through the door.

"Sarah… Bryce… how… how could you?" Chuck was close to tears. He threw the rose on the floor and tossed the wine into Bryce's arms. "Enjoy the wine,_ Bryce_."

Chuck had to literally look up to keep the tears from pouring out. _How could Sarah do that? And with Bryce too? This had already happened before… Bryce just couldn't stand seeing him happy and dating someone, could he?_ Chuck had only cried twice before; when his mom left, and when his dad left. He never felt so betrayed… he didn't even know it was possible to betray someone so much. He kicked the car floor and yelled. He cranked up the radio real high and let the tears drip while driving home. He stayed in the car for a while, letting the tears dry until a soft knock scared him.

"Chuck? Is that you?" It was Ellie. He rolled down the car window.

"Yeah."

"You sound sad… did something happen between you and Sarah?"

"Yeah… I think we may be done."

"Aww… you poor thing! Can I come in?" Ellie asked with care.

"Sure," He unlocked the door and she sat in the passenger seat of the Nerd Herd car. She gave him a big hug. "You know I'm always here if you need someone to talk to right?"

"Heh… of course…"He scoffed. "Look, I'm really tired… I think I'm gonna just go and try to sleep it off."

"Ok Chuck… Whatever you say…" She said sarcastically. Goodnight little bro, love you!" She kissed him on the cheek and left.


	3. Little Lion Man

" _It was bit your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line…" _– Little Lion Man, Mumford & Sons.

Sarah woke up after what had seemed like the worst night of her entire time in Burbank. She opened her eyes slowly to reveal a pair of piercing blue eyes staring at her from across the room. _Of course_, she thought, _Bryce is still here._

"Look Sarah, thanks for letting me crash here… sorry for any inconvenience I caused you with Chuck Bar-_nerd_-ski," he spat.

"Bryce, what we have, and what we had was over in Cabo, I am not interested in you any more Bryce!" She tried to get to her phone, but Bryce kept blocking her. "Bryce, move… NOW! I have to call Chuck!" Sarah yelled. Bryce leaned in and puckered up. Sarah pushed him away and tied his arms together with her robe. She raced to the phone. _Please pick up, please pick up!_

"Hello, you've reached Chuck Bartowski, if you are trying to reach the Nerd Herd to set up an appointment try out number, _1-800-NERD_. Thanks, and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible!" Beep.

"Chuck, it's me, Sarah… I need to apologize for what happened last night… I know it's cliché, but it's really not what it seemed like… well, I'll see you soon… hopefully…" Sarah punched Bryce in the arm. "You are such a jerk Bryce!" Sarah pulled a dress over her head, grabbed her heels and stormed out the door.

Chuck sat on his bed, head in his hands. What had he done? _Sarah just probably doesn't like me._ He thought, _I think I was getting mixed signals from her… totally my fault. _That was when Chuck realized he really wasn't ok. All of his emotions were getting brewed and contained inside of him, and he couldn't do anything to let them out; there wasn't anyone to talk to, other than Casey- which would be worse than telling the whole world about the intersect. Chuck punched his pillow and yelled. He needed someone there for him, someone to know about spy life. Chuck decided to make do with his sister, and just leave out the spying/intersect details.

"Hello?" A warm voice answered.

"Hi El… it's me… Chuck."

"Hi Chuck! Is everything okay?" She paused. "It's about the other night, huh? Well, just remember you can tell me _anything_."How Chuck longed for that to be true.

"Thanks… I've been having some trouble with Sarah lately- everything was going good- great actually, but then- let's just say an old _friend_ of mine/ex-lover of Sarah turned up and I think that she is 'with' him now."

"Oh, Chuck, I'm truly so sorry to hear that… I'm going to go to talk to that Sarah- and that jerk too for the matter… and give them a piece of my mind!"

"No! Ellie! You really don't want to do that!" But it was too late; the monotonous beeping of the disconnected line silenced him.

Sarah pulled into her normal parking spot in front of Chuck's courtyard. A pound on the window greeted her. She cautiously cocked her gun on the left side of her seat and rolled down the window. Right before she brought the gun up into a kill shot, she realized she knew the sweet face.

"Sarah?" Ellie asked.

"Yes?"

"Look, Sarah, I know you're like a hot-shot and everything, I'll admit it, you are a very beautiful girl, but that gives you no right to go toying around with anyone's feelings, and their heart, ESPECIALLY not my brother, Chuck Bartowski! Chuck has had his heart broken too many times, and you choose the SINGLE worst person to cheat on him with! Bryce freaking Larkin? Do you know what that man has done to my brother?"

"Look Ellie, I understand that you are upset with regards to Chuck, but this is really not what it looks like. An old friend needed a place to stay after his plane was canceled, so I invited him to come sleep on the couch. I also understand Chuck's heart has been broken many, many times, and frankly, it offends me that you would think of me that way… I would never to that to Chuck… or at least not that way. So, would you mind if I went to go talk to him now?" Sarah left the car without hearing Ellie's answer and slammed the door.

Sarah pounded on Chuck's door and slammed the doorbell down. _He needs to come, I feel terrible, and I just need to see him! _Thoughts were racing through Sarah's head. "Chuck! Answer the door!" Sarah felt her face heat up; she knew the emotions were coming. Sarah held her face in her hands.

"Hey! Sarah?" Sarah heard a friendly voice behind her. Chuck was standing there with two paper bags in hand.

"Chuck!" Sarah hugged Chuck. "So, you're not mad at me?"

"Well, no… after I heard your phone message I realized that nothing was going on between you two, you were probably just being a good friend… so I was thinking… do you want to try date night again tonight at, I don't know… 7 o'clock, my place?"

"Yeah, sounds great," Sarah wiped her eye with her sleeve.

"Sarah? Do you want to come in?" Sarah nodded, and Chuck closed the door of the echo park apartment behind her.


	4. Hardest of Hearts

Ok, before you start this chapter, I would just like to apologize for how long it took to get this up… I've been away for 1 week and it takes a really freaking long time to write a mission… I've also had the basic idea but I just had to put it down in the computer. I have an idea of where the story is going to go, but PM me with your ideas! R&R, but if you don't like, don't read, don't review.

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Chuck, so incase I forget later This disclaimer counts :P 3

_"Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks, and the softest of kisses break the hardest of hearts"_-Hardest of Hearts, Florence + The Machine

Sarah woke up disoriented and confused with the slightest bit of memory about what happened last night. She heard a creak in the floor and quickly turned around to see Chuck in a robe, sipping coffee out of a star-wars mug.

"Good morning beautiful!" She stared into his eyes as he sat down on the bed.

"Good morning," She whispered, smiling.

"I made you a cup of coffee as well… 3 Splendas and 2% milk." She wrapped her body in his sheets as she politely thanked Chuck for the coffee. "I was going to wait for Christmas to give you this, but hey, this seems like an even better time!" Chuck grabbed a large box wrapped in a purple paper with a silver ribbon. Sarah opened it, and to her surprise it was a sleepover kit! The box contained a robe, a mug, a brush, a toothbrush, slippers and one of Chuck's large t-shirts.

"Thank you!" Chuck and Sarah shared a quick peck. Sarah gazed into his eyes, enjoying the peaceful silence between them, when vibrations broke the gaze. "It's Beckman… she wants us down in castle in 5 minutes." Chuck Sarah raced around the room putting on clothes and getting ready, then jumped into the nerd herder and headed to the Buy More.

**At Castle*

"There you guys are," Casey said with a 'did you sleep with Bartowski?' grunt and nod. Sarah just rolled her eyes and set up the videoconference.

"Good morning team, we have news of the L.A. triad acting up again… it appears that a very dangerous weapon will be sold from this man, Antonio Tarentelini to the triad tonight, at the annual gala." The general spoke as pictures appeared on the bottom screens, making Chuck's eyes flutter.

"He's, he's a…" the general cut him off.

"Yes, agent Bartowski, he is a world class arms dealer, that is exactly why we need you to bring the Tarentelini and the triad members in to Interpol." The general closed her screen.

**2 hours later at the annual gala*

Chuck and Sarah walked in arm in arm. Chuck smiled cockily at Sarah.

"What?" She paused. "What is it, Chuck?"

"God, you look so pretty tonight."

"Thank you." She gave him a very quick peck on the cheek, too quick for Casey to see; she didn't wait him to know about their relationship… yet. "I've spotted Tarentelini, I'm going to go talk to him while Chuck tries to identify the triad members.

Sarah walked up to Tarentelini, making small talk, hoping to keep him distracted long enough for Chuck to get the weapon and get them out of there. Chuck scaled the building, looking for the weapon, or any suspicious people.

"Sarah! I-I –I think I just found the weapon! A gang just left a suitcase at the bar and the bartender is bringing it your way!" In a split second, Sarah was looking at the bar, Tarentelini still admiring her beautiful physique. Chuck saw him scan her head to toe and raise a eyebrow, although he wanted to go and beat the crap out of the mark, mission comes first.

Sarah stared at Tarentelini, cranberry vodka at her chest. "So, what profession are you in?"

"Software development." _Psh software development my ass_, Sarah thought. Sarah continued to talk to the mark until she saw him peering over her shoulder, anxiously.

"Waiting for someone? Or _something_? Like a weapon?" The mark stared at her and then tried to make a run for it. "Oh, no you don't. CIA, identify the triad members or I pull the trigger." Sarah held the gun to the mark's back and started walking towards the exit.

Chuck saw them walking and squinted. He could see a gun pointed at his back, so he assumed Sarah had already made her threat… but there was only one thing wrong; the bartender was still walking the other direction with the briefcase. The bartender started to run, then took off his mustache and Chuck flashed on his scar on the bartender's face. "Sarah! Sarah! Hello? It's a trap! Sarah? Tarentelini is the bait! The real buyer is over by the patio! Get out of there! Casey? Sarah? Hello? Sarah! Casey! Hello?" Chuck heard white noise on the other end of the line. Chuck scanned the ballroom and saw no signs of Sarah anywhere. Chuck needed to take the mission into his own hands.

Chuck went into the bathroom and turned on the tracker on his watch, then tried to talk into his watch again. "Sarah? Casey? Can you hear me? I am going to go and try to stop the buyer." Still, no one answered to his calls. The door to his stall blew open and an older man washing his hands stared at him blankly, mouth gaping.

"Casey? Casey" he asked while crouching on the toilet seat. "Sir, it's not what it looks like! I'm, I'm a- there's someone at the other end of this line… trust me sir. Casey? Hello?" Chuck paused for, realizing the guy thought he was crazy. "Heh, there must be some radio issues…" Chuck, grinning painfully from cheek to cheek. "Well, if you'll excuse me…" Chuck pulled the stall door closed. He waited until the older man left the room and he walked out slowly and turned on the GPS on his watch.

Chuck called Casey on his phone. Of course, it went to a message machine.

"Its John Casey. I don't know why you'd be calling, but since you are, leave a message. _Beep_."

"It's Bartowski. I have to go save Sarah regardless if you'll let me, if you know I am, or if you are coming with me… My GPS on the watch is on so… gotta run!" Chuck sprinted out of the building with only one blonde angel on his mind. For once, he would be the one saving Sarah.

So… what did you all think? Please leave a review and PM me with any ideas you would like to see me try to work in, or **constructive **criticism you have for the story and I will try my best to work them in!

LOVE YOU ALL BECAUSE YOU ALL ARE FREAKING AWESOME!

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3


	5. Dog Days Are Over

**A/N: Hey guys… re-edited this ch and I'm really sorry the previous chapters were probs really crappy, I'm not sure what was going on when I was writing in my well-rested summer stage (I can't think right when I rest to much.. weird.. I know :P) so… I hope this ch and the ones after it make up for that!**

**Also, sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted it to update!**

**I don't own Chuck, Florence + the Machine, or the macho guy in the story, but please R&R! :D**

"Leave all your love and your longing behind, can't carry it if you want to survive"- Dog Days Are Over, Florence + The Machine

Sarah blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light. She remembered almost nothing while she sat staring at her surroundings. It seemed like she was in a large warehouse. Her hands were tied to her sides and her feet were tied to the chair legs. She struggled for a little bit, but she found it no use, the only thing she got out of struggling was a red rope burn along her skin. She lifted her arm as much as possible and tried to speak into her watch, but all she heard was white noise. So, Sarah did the only thing that she found reasonable.

"Hello? Where am I?" Just like she assumed a very heavy built man entered the room. "Who the hell are you?" The man folded his arms.

"Why why why, Sarah Walker!" he sneered.

"Who is Sarah Walker? I am uh… Jenny!" Sarah looked up at the man with large puppy eyes. "Everyone has been calling me Sarah or Agent Walker! Who is she/they?"

"You promise me you don't know who this agent is?"

"I swear! I work at Wienerlicious!"

"Whatever you say…" He said sarcastically. Then he untied her and stood her up. "Ok, since you _claim _you are not Sarah Walker, I will give you a test." _Oh no, it's going to be a DNA test and he will know!_ Sarah's palms started to sweat as she tried her best to get in character. Sarah stared at the hefty man as he threw a punch at her face, and then another at her shoulder. She had to wring her palms to remind herself that she couldn't fight back, that she had to be the innocent girl who worked at a hot dog shop for minimum wage.

"Ow!"  
>"Ok, you aren't Agent Walker… But remember… I'm watching you… <em>Jenny<em>," he sneered. "Escort the lovely lady out of the warehouse!" He barked out to his men, eyeing Sarah up and down.

"I told you!" Sarah rubbed the spot on her cheek where the man's fist hit her face while two large men walked out, one wrapping his arm around Sarah's back while the other led the way. As soon as Sarah was sure no one was watching her, she spoke into her watch. "It's Agent Walker… I'm safe… where's Chuck?" After the long silence, she checked her phone and saw she had 1 message. She pressed the play button and listened to a frazzled voice.

"Sarah! Sarah! When you listen to this, you must be already safe… or being forced to do so by evil people, oh well, forget about that, I have gone to save you… you just mean so much to me, I can't afford to loose you. Sarah Walker… I… I… love you… very, very much..." The line cut off. A tear rested in Sarah's eye. Chuck loved her… the friendly, curly haired nerd she had fallen in love with the moment she saw him at the Nerd Herd loved her. For once Sarah was happy, so happy that she completely forgot what she was supposed to be doing.


End file.
